The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for measuring the weight of an occupying item of a seat, in particular, a seat in an automotive vehicle.
The present invention also relates to apparatus and methods for adjusting a vehicle component, system or subsystem in which the occupancy of a seat, also referred to as the xe2x80x9cseated statexe2x80x9d herein, is evaluated using at least a weight measuring apparatus and the component system or subsystem may then be adjusted based on the evaluated occupancy thereof. The vehicle component, system or subsystem, hereinafter referred to simply as a component, may be any adjustable component of the vehicle including, but not limited to, the bottom portion and backrest of the seat, the rear view and side mirrors, the brake, clutch and accelerator pedals, the steering wheel, the steering column, a seat armrest, a cup holder, the mounting unit for a cellular telephone or another communications or computing device and the visors. Further, the component may be a system such an as airbag system, the deployment or suppression of which is controlled based on the seated-state of the seat. The component may also be an adjustable portion of a system the operation of which might be advantageously adjusted based on the seated-state of the seat, such as a device for regulating the inflation or deflation of an airbag that is associated with an airbag system.
The present invention also relates to apparatus and method for automatically adjusting a vehicle component to a selected or optimum position for an occupant of a seat based on at least two measured morphological characteristics of the occupant, one of which is the weight of the occupant. Other morphological characteristics include the height of the occupant, the length of the occupant""s arms, the length of the occupant""s legs, the occupant""s head diameter and the inclination of the occupant""s back relative to the seat bottom. Other, unlisted morphological characteristics are also envisioned for use in the invention.
Automobiles equipped with airbags are well known in the prior art. In such airbag systems, the car crash is sensed and the airbags rapidly inflated thereby insuring the safety of an occupation in a car crash. Many lives have now been saved by such airbag systems. However, depending on the seated state of an occupant, there are cases where his or her life cannot be saved even by present airbag systems. For example, when a passenger is seated on the front passenger seat in a position other than a forward facing, normal state, e.g., when the passenger is out of position and near the deployment door of the airbag, there will be cases when the occupant will be seriously injured or even killed by the deployment of the airbag.
Also, sometimes a child seat is placed on the passenger seat in a rear facing position and there are cases where a child sitting in such a seat has been seriously injured or killed by the deployment of the airbag.
Furthermore, in the case of a vacant seat, there is no need to deploy an airbag, and in such a case, deploying the airbag is undesirable due to a high replacement cost and possible release of toxic gases into the passenger compartment. Nevertheless, most airbag systems will deploy the airbag in a vehicle crash even if the seat is unoccupied.
For these reasons, there has been proposed a seated-state detecting unit such as disclosed in the following U.S. patents, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety to the extent the disclosure of these patents is necessary, assigned to the current assignee of the present application: Breed et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,462); Breed et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,782); Breed et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,707): Breed et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,320); Breed et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,473); and Varga et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,295). Typically, in some of these designs three or four sensors or sets of sensors are installed at three or four points in a vehicle passenger compartment for transmitting ultrasonic or electromagnetic waves toward the passenger or driver""s seat and receiving the reflected waves. Using appropriate hardware and software, the approximate configuration of the occupancy of either the passenger or driver seat can be determined thereby identifying and categorizing the occupancy of the relevant seat.
However, in the aforementioned literature using ultrasonics, the pattern of reflected ultrasonic waves from an adult occupant who may be out of position is sometimes similar to the pattern of reflected waves from a rear facing child seat. Also, it is sometimes difficult to discriminate the wave pattern of a normally seated child with the seat in a rear facing position from an empty seat with the seat in a more forward position. In other cases, the reflected wave pattern from a thin slouching adult with raised knees can be similar to that from a rear facing child seat. In still other cases, the reflected pattern from a passenger seat which is in a forward position can be similar to the reflected wave pattern from a seat containing a forward facing child seat or a child sitting on the passenger seat. In each of these cases, the prior art ultrasonic systems can suppress the deployment of an airbag when deployment is desired or, alternately, can enable deployment when deployment is not desired.
If the discrimination between these cases can be improved, then the reliability of the seated-state detecting unit can be improved and more people saved from death or serious injury. In addition, the unnecessary deployment of an airbag can be prevented.
With respect to the adjustment of a vehicular seat, the adjustment of an automobile seat occupied by a driver of the vehicle is now accomplished by the use of either electrical switches and motors or by mechanical levers. As a result, the driver""s seat is rarely placed at the proper driving position which is defined as the seat location which places the eyes of the driver in the so-called xe2x80x9ceye ellipsexe2x80x9d and permits him or her to comfortably reach the pedals and steering wheel. The xe2x80x9ceye ellipsexe2x80x9d is the optimum eye position relative to the windshield and rear view mirror of the vehicle.
The eye ellipse, which is actually an ellipsoid, is rarely achieved by the actions of the driver for a variety of reasons. One specific reason is the poor design of most seat adjustment systems particularly the so-called xe2x80x9c4-way-seatxe2x80x9d. It is known that there are three degrees of freedom of a seat bottom, namely vertical, longitudinal, and rotation about the lateral or pitch axis. The 4-way-seat provides four motions to control the seat: (1) raising or lowering the front of the seat, (2) raising or lowering the back of the seat, (3) raising or lowering the entire seat, (4) moving the seat fore and aft. Such a seat adjustment system causes confusion since there are four control motions for three degrees of freedom. As a result, vehicle occupants are easily frustrated by such events as when the control to raise the seat is exercised, the seat not only is raised but is also rotated. Occupants thus find it difficult to place the seat in the optimum location using this system and frequently give up trying leaving the seat in an improper driving position
Many vehicles today are equipped with a lumbar support system that is never used by most occupants. One reason is that the lumbar support cannot be preset since the shape of the lumbar for different occupants differs significantly, i.e., a tall person has significantly different lumbar support requirements than a short person. Without knowledge of the size of the occupant, the lumbar support cannot be automatically adjusted.
As discussed in the above referenced ""320 patent, in approximately 95% of the cases where an occupant suffers a whiplash injury, the headrest is not properly located to protect him or her in a rear impact collision. Also, the stiffness and damping characteristics of a seat are fixed and no attempt is made in any production vehicle to adjust the stiffness and damping of the seat in relation to either the size or weight of an occupant, or to the environmental conditions such as road roughness. All of these adjustments, if they are to be done automatically, require knowledge of the morphology of the seat occupant.
Systems are now being used to attempt to identify the vehicle occupant based on a coded key or other object carried by the occupant. This requires special sensors within the vehicle to recognize the coded object. Also, the system only works if the coded object is used by the particular person for whom the vehicle was programmed. If the vehicle is used by a son or daughter, for example, who use their mother""s key then the wrong seat adjustments are made. Also, these systems preserve the choice of seat position without any regard for the correctness of the seat position. With the problems associated with the 4-way seats, it is unlikely that the occupant ever properly adjusts the seat. Therefore, the error will be repeated every time the occupant uses the vehicle.
Moreover, these coded systems are a crude attempt to identify the occupant. An improvement can be made if the morphological characteristics of the occupant can be measured as described below. Such measurements can be made of the height and weight, for example, and used not only to adjust a vehicular component to a proper position but also to remember that position, as fine tuned by the occupant, for re-positioning the component the next time the occupant occupies the seat. For the purposes herein, a morphological characteristic will mean any measurable property of a human such as height, weight, leg or arm length, head diameter etc.
As discussed more fully below, in a preferred implementation, once at least one and preferably two of the morphological characteristics of a driver are determined, e.g., by measuring his or her height and weight, the component such as the seat can be adjusted and other features or components can be incorporated into the system including, for example, the automatic adjustment of the rear view and/or side mirrors based on seat position and occupant height. In addition, a determination of an out-of-position occupant can be made and based thereon, airbag deployment suppressed if the occupant is more likely to be injured by the airbag than by the accident without the protection of the airbag. Furthermore, the characteristics of the airbag including the amount of gas produced by the inflator and the size of the airbag exit orifices can be adjusted to provide better protection for small lightweight occupants as well as large, heavy people. Even the direction of the airbag deployment can, in some cases, be controlled.
Still other features or components can now be adjusted based on the measured occupant morphology as well as the fact that the occupant can now be identified. Some of these features or components include the adjustment of seat armrest, cup holder, steering wheel (angle and telescoping), pedals, phone location and for that matter the adjustment of all things in the vehicle which a person must reach or interact with. Some items that depend on personal preferences can also be automatically adjusted including the radio station, temperature, ride and others.
Heretofore, various methods have been proposed for measuring the weight of an occupying item of a vehicular seat. The methods include pads, sheets or films that have placed in the seat cushion which attempt to measure the pressure distribution of the occupying item. Prior to its first disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,707 referenced above, systems for measuring occupant weight based on the strain in the seat structure had not been considered. Prior art weight measurement systems have been notoriously inaccurate. Thus, a more accurate weight measuring system is desirable. The strain measurement systems described herein, substantially eliminate the inaccuracy problems of prior art systems and permit an accurate determination of the weight of the occupying item of the vehicle seat. Additionally, as disclosed herein, in many cases, sufficient information can be obtained for the control of a vehicle component without the necessity of determining the entire weight of the occupant. For example, the force that the occupant exerts on one of the three support members may be sufficient.
Most, if not all, of the problems discussed above are difficult to solve or unsolvable using conventional technology.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus and methods for measuring the weight of an occupying item on a vehicle seat which apparatus and methods may be integrated into vehicular component adjustment apparatus and methods which evaluate the occupancy of the seat and adjust the location and/or orientation relative to the occupant and/or operation of a part of the component or the component in its entirety based on the evaluated occupancy of the seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved vehicular seats including a weight measuring feature and weight measuring methods for implementation in connection with vehicular seats.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved adjustment apparatus and methods that evaluate the occupancy of the seat and adjust the location and/or orientation relative to the occupant and/or operation of a part of the component or the component in its entirety based on the evaluated occupancy of the seat and on a measurement of the occupant""s weight or a measurement of a force exerted by the occupant on the seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved adjustment apparatus and methods that evaluate the occupancy of the seat by a combination of ultrasonic sensors and additional sensors and adjust the location and/or orientation relative to the occupant and/or operation of a part of the component or the component in its entirety based on the evaluated occupancy of the seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved adjustment apparatus and methods that reliably discriminate between a normally seated passenger and a forward facing child seat, between an abnormally seated passenger and a rear facing child seat, and whether or not the seat is empty and adjust the location and/or orientation relative to the occupant and/or operation of a part of the component or the component in its entirety based thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved weight measurement system and thereby improve the accuracy of another apparatus or system which utilizes measured weight as input, e.g., a component adjustment apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved adjustment apparatus and methods that evaluate the occupancy of the seat without the problems mentioned above.
Additional objects and advantages of this invention include:
1. To provide a system for passively and automatically adjusting the position of a vehicle component to a near optimum location based on the size of an occupant.
2. To provide a system for recognizing a particular occupant of a vehicle and thereafter adjusting various components of the vehicle in accordance with the preferences of the recognized occupant.
3. To provide systems for approximately locating the eyes of a vehicle driver to thereby permit the placement of the driver""s eyes at a particular location in the vehicle.
4. To provide a pattern recognition system to permit more accurate location of an occupant""s head and the parts thereof and to use this information to adjust a vehicle component.
5. To provide a method of determining whether a seat is occupied and, if not, leaving the seat at a neutral position.
6. To provide a system for automatically adjusting the position of various components of the vehicle to permit safer and more effective operation of the vehicle including the location of the pedals and steering wheel.
7. To determine whether an occupant is out-of-position relative to the airbag and if so, to suppress deployment of the airbag in a situation in which the airbag would otherwise be deployed.
8. To adjust the flow of gas into and/or out of the airbag based on the morphology and position of the occupant to improve the performance of the airbag in reducing occupant injury.
9. To provide a system where the morphological characteristics of an occupant are measured by sensors located within the seat.
10. To provide a system and method wherein the weight of an occupant is determined utilizing sensors located on the seat structure.
Further objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following discussion of the preferred embodiments of the invention.
Accordingly, in order to achieve one or more of the objects above, a vehicle seat structure comprises a seat or cushion defining a surface adapted to contact an occupying item, slide mechanisms coupled to the seat for enabling movement of the seat, support members for supporting the seat on the slide mechanisms such that at least a portion of the weight of the occupying item passes through the support members. At least one of the support members has a region with a lower stiffness than a remaining region of the support member. The remaining regions of the support member are not necessarily the entire remaining portions of the support member and they may be multiple regions with a lower stiffness than other regions. A strain gage measurement system generates a signal indicative of the weight of the occupying item. The strain gage measurement system includes at least one strain gage transducer arranged in a lower stiffness region of the support member to measure strain thereof. The support member(s) may be tubular whereby the lower stiffness region has a smaller diameter than a diameter of the remaining region. If the support member is not tubular, the lower stiffness region may have a smaller circumference than a circumference of a remaining region of the support member. Each support member may have a first end connected to one of the slide mechanisms and a second end connected to the seat.
Electrical connection means, such as wires or electromagnetic waves which transfer power wirelessly, connect the strain gage transducer(s) to the control system. Each strain gage transducer may incorporate signal conditioning circuitry and an analog to digital converter such that the measured strain is output as a digital signal. Alternately, a surface acoustical wave (SAW) strain gage can be used in place of conventional wire, foil or silicon strain gages and the strain transmitted either wirelessly or by a wire connection. For SAW strain gages, the electronic signal conditioning can be associated directly with the gage or remotely in an electronic control module as desired.
The strain gage measurement system preferably includes at least one additional strain gage transducer arranged on another support member and a control system coupled to the strain gage transducers for receiving the strain measured by the strain gage transducers and providing the signal indicative of the weight of the occupying item.
In a method for measuring weight of an occupying item in a vehicle seat, support members are interposed between the seat and slide mechanisms which enable movement of the seat and such that at least a portion of the weight of the occupying item passes through the support members, at least one of the support members is provided with a region having a lower stiffness than a remaining region, at least one strain gage transducer is arranged in the lower stiffness region of the support member to measure strain thereof and an indication of the weight of the occupying item is obtained based at least in part on the strain of the lower stiffness region of the support member measured by the strain gage transducer(s). The support member(s) may be formed by providing an elongate member and cutting around the circumference of the elongate member to thereby obtain the lower stiffness region or by other means.
A vehicular arrangement for controlling a component based on an occupying item of the vehicle comprises a seat defining a surface adapted to contact the occupying item, slide mechanisms coupled to the seat for enabling movement of the seat, support members for supporting the seat on the slide mechanisms such that at least a portion of the weight of the occupying item passes through the support members. At least one of the support members has a region with a lower stiffness than a remaining region of the support member. A strain gage measurement system generates a signal indicative of the weight of the occupying item, and a processor coupled to the strain gage measurement system receives the signal indicative of the weight of the occupying item and generates a control signal for controlling the component. The strain gage measurement system includes at least one strain gage transducer arranged in the lower stiffness region of the support member to measure strain thereof. The component can be any vehicular component, system or subsystem which can utilize the weight of the occupying item of the seat for control, e.g., an airbag system.
A method for controlling a component in a vehicle based on an occupying item comprises the steps of interposing support members between a seat on which the occupying item may rest and slide mechanisms which enable movement of the seat and such that at least a portion of the weight of the occupying item passes through the support members, providing at least one of the support members with a region having a lower stiffness than a remaining region, arranging at least one strain gage transducer in the lower stiffness region of the support member to measure strain thereof, and controlling the component based at least in part on the strain of the lower stiffness region of the support member measured by the strain gage transducer(s). If the component is an airbag, the step of controlling the component can entail controlling the rate of deployment of the airbag, the start time of deployment, the inflation rate of the airbag, the rate of gas removal from the airbag and/or the maximum pressure in the airbag.
In another weight measuring system, one or more of the connecting members which connect the seat to the slide mechanisms comprises an elongate stud having first and second threaded end regions and an unthreaded intermediate region between the first and second threaded end regions, the first threaded end region engaging the seat and the second threaded end region engaging one of the slide mechanisms, and a strain gage measurement system arranged on the unthreaded intermediate region for measuring strain in the connecting member at the unthreaded intermediate region which is indicative of weight being applied by an occupying item in the seat. The strain gage measurement system may comprises a SAW strain gage and associated circuitry and electric components capable of receiving a wave and transmitting a wave modified by virtue of the strain in the connecting member, e.g., an antenna. The connecting member can be made of a non-metallic, composite material to avoid problems with the electromagnetic wave propagation. An interrogator may be provided for communicating wirelessly with the SAW strain gage measurement system.
The weight measuring apparatus described above may be used in apparatus and methods for adjusting a vehicle component, although other weight measuring apparatus may also be used in the vehicle component adjusting systems and methods described immediately below.
One embodiment of such an apparatus in accordance with invention includes a first measuring system for measuring a first morphological characteristic of the occupying item of the seat and a second measuring system for measuring a second morphological characteristic of the occupying item. Morphological characteristics include the weight of the occupying item, the height of the occupying item from the bottom portion of the seat and if the occupying item is a human, the arm length, head diameter and leg length. The apparatus also includes processor means for receiving the output of the first and second measuring systems and for processing the outputs to evaluate a seated-state based on the outputs. The measuring systems described herein, as well as any other conventional measuring systems, may be used in the invention to measure the morphological characteristics of the occupying item.
One preferred embodiment of an adjustment system in accordance with the invention includes a plurality of wave-receiving sensors for receiving waves from the seat and its contents, if any, and one or more weight sensors for detecting weight of an occupant in the seat or an absence of weight applied onto the seat indicative of a vacant seat. The weight sensing apparatus may include strain sensors mounted on or associated with the seat structure such that the strain measuring elements respond to the magnitude of the weight of the occupying item. The apparatus also includes processor means for receiving the output of the wave-receiving sensors and the weight sensor(s) and for processing the outputs to evaluate a seated-state based on the outputs. The processor means then adjusts a part of the component or the component in its entirety based at least on the evaluation of the seated-state of the seat. The wave-receiving sensors may be ultrasonic sensors, optical sensors or electromagnetic sensors. If the wave-receiving sensors are ultrasonic or optical sensors, then they may also include transmitter means for transmitting ultrasonic or optical waves toward the seat.
If the component is a seat, the system includes power means for moving at least one portion of the seat relative to the passenger compartment and control means connected to the power means for controlling the power means to move the portion(s) of the seat. In this case, the processor means may direct the control means to affect the power means based at least in part on the evaluation of the seated-state of the seat. With respect to the direction or regulation of the control means by the processor means, this may take the form of a regulation signal to the control means that no seat adjustment is needed, e.g., if the seat is occupied by a bag of groceries or a child seat in a rear or forward-facing position as determined by the evaluation of the output from the ultrasonic or optical and weight sensors. On the other hand, if the processor means determines that the seat is occupied by an adult or child for which adjustment of the seat is beneficial or desired, then the processor means may direct the control means to affect the power means accordingly. For example, if a child is detected on the seat, the processor means may be designed to lower the headrest.
In certain embodiments, the apparatus may include one or more sensors each of which measures a morphological characteristic of the occupying item of the seat, e.g., the height or weight of the occupying item, and the processor means are arranged to obtain the input from these sensors and adjust the component accordingly. Thus, once the processor means evaluates the occupancy of the seat and determines that the occupancy is by an adult or child, then the processor means may additionally use either the obtained weight measurement or conduct additional measurements of morphological characteristics of the adult or child occupant and adjust the component accordingly. The processor means may be a single microprocessor for performing all of the functions described above. In the alternative, one microprocessor may be used for evaluating the occupancy of the seat and another for adjusting the component.
The processor means may comprise an evaluation circuit implemented in hardware as an electronic circuit or in software as a computer program.
In certain embodiments, a correlation function or state between the output of the various sensors and the desired result (i.e., seat occupancy identification and categorization) is determined, e.g., by a neural network that may be implemented in hardware as a neural computer or in software as a computer program. The correlation function or state that is determined by employing this neural network may also be contained in a microcomputer. In this case, the microcomputer can be employed as an evaluation circuit. The word circuit herein will be used to mean both an electronic circuit and the functional equivalent implemented on a microcomputer using software.
In enhanced embodiments, a heart beat sensor may be provided for detecting the heart beat of the occupant and generating an output representative thereof. The processor means additionally receive this output and evaluate the seated-state of the seat based in part thereon. In addition to or instead of such a heart beat sensor, a capacitive sensor and/or a motion sensor may be provided. The capacitive sensor detects the presence of the occupant and generates an output representative of the presence of the occupant. The motion sensor detects movement of the occupant and generates an output representative thereof. These outputs are provided to the processor means for possible use in the evaluation of the seated-state of the seat.
The portion of the apparatus which includes the ultrasonic, optical or electromagnetic sensors, weight measuring means and processor means which evaluate the occupancy of the seat based on the measured weight of the seat and its contents and the returned waves from the ultrasonic, optical or electromagnetic sensors may be considered to constitute a seated-state detecting unit.
The seated-state detecting unit may further comprise a seat track position-detecting sensor. This sensor determines the position of the seat on the seat track in the forward and aft direction. In this case, the evaluation circuit evaluates the seated-state, based on a correlation function obtain from outputs of the ultrasonic sensors, an output of the one or more weight sensors, and an output of the seat track position detecting sensor. With this structure, there is the advantage that the identification between the flat configuration of a detected surface in a state where a passenger is not sitting in the seat and the flat configuration of a detected surface which is detected when a seat is slid backwards by the amount of the thickness of a passenger, that is, of identification of whether a passenger seat is vacant or occupied by a passenger, can be reliably performed.
Furthermore, the seated-state detecting unit may also comprise a reclining angle detecting sensor, and the evaluation circuit may also evaluate the seated-state based on a correlation function obtained from outputs of the ultrasonic, optical or electromagnetic sensors, an output of the weight sensor(s), and an output of the reclining angle detecting sensor. In this case, if the tilted angle information of the back portion of the seat is added as evaluation information for the seated-state, identification can be clearly performed between the flat configuration of a surface detected when a passenger is in a slightly slouching state and the configuration of a surface detected when the back portion of a seat is slightly tilted forward and similar difficult-to-discriminate cases. This embodiment may even be combined with the output from a seat track position-detecting sensor to further enhance the evaluation circuit.
Moreover, the seated-state detecting unit may further comprise a comparison circuit for comparing the output of the weight sensor(s) with a reference value. In this case, the evaluation circuit identifies an adult and a child based on the reference value.
Preferably, the seated-state detecting unit comprises: a plurality of ultrasonic, optical or electromagnetic sensors for transmitting ultrasonic or electromagnetic waves toward a seat and receiving reflected waves from the seat; one or more weight sensors for detecting weight of a passenger in the seat; a seat track position detecting sensor; a reclining angle detecting sensor; and a neural network circuit to which outputs of the ultrasonic or electromagnetic sensors and the weight sensor(s), an output of the seat track position detecting sensor, and an output of the reclining angle detecting sensor are inputted and which evaluates several kinds of seated-states, based on a correlation function obtained from the outputs.
The kinds of seated-states that can be evaluated and categorized by the neural network include the following categories, among others, (i) a normally seated passenger and a forward facing child seat, (ii) an abnormally seated passenger and a rear-facing child seat, and (iii) a vacant seat.
The seated-state detecting unit may further comprise a comparison circuit for comparing the output of the weight sensor(s) with a reference value and a gate circuit to which the evaluation signal and a comparison signal from the comparison circuit are input. This gate circuit, which may be implemented in software or hardware, outputs signals which evaluates several kinds of seated-states. These kinds of seated-states can include a (i) normally seated passenger, (ii) a forward facing child seat, (iii) an abnormally seated passenger, (iv) a rear facing child seat, and (v) a vacant seat. With this arrangement, the identification between a normally seated passenger and a forward facing child seat, the identification between an abnormally seated passenger and a rear facing child seat, and the identification of a vacant seat can be more reliably performed.
The outputs of the plurality of ultrasonic or electromagnetic sensors, the output of the weight sensor(s), the outputs of the seat track position detecting sensor, and the outputs of the reclining angle detecting sensor are inputted to the neural network or other pattern recognition circuit, and the neural network circuit determines the correlation function, based on training thereof during a training phase. The correlation function is then typically implemented in or incorporated into a microcomputer. For the purposes herein, neural network will be used to include both a single neural network, a plurality of neural networks, and other similar pattern recognition circuits or algorithms and combinations thereof including the combination of neural networks and fuzzy logic systems such as neural-fuzzy systems.
To provide the input from the ultrasonic or electromagnetic sensors to the neural network circuit, it is preferable that an initial reflected wave portion and a last reflected wave portion are removed from each of the reflected waves of the ultrasonic or electromagnetic sensors and then the output data is processed. This is a form of range gating. With this arrangement, the portions of the reflected ultrasonic or electromagnetic wave that do not contain useful information are removed from the analysis and the presence and recognition of an object on the passenger seat can be more accurately performed.
The neural network circuit determines the correlation function by performing a weighting process, based on output data from the plurality of ultrasonic or electromagnetic sensors, output data from the weight sensor(s), output data from the seat track position detecting sensor if present, and/or on output data from the reclining angle detecting sensor if present. Additionally, in advanced systems, outputs from the heartbeat and occupant motion sensors may be included.
In a disclosed method for determining the occupancy of a seat in a passenger compartment of a vehicle in accordance with the invention, waves such as ultrasonic or electromagnetic waves are transmitted into the passenger compartment toward the seat, reflected waves from the passenger compartment are received by a component which then generates an output representative thereof, the weight applied onto the seat is measured and an output is generated representative thereof and then the seated-state of the seat is evaluated based on the outputs from the sensors and the weight measuring means.
The evaluation the seated-state of the seat may be accomplished by generating a function correlating the outputs representative of the received reflected waves and the measured weight and the seated-state of the seat, and incorporating the correlation function into a microcomputer. In the alternative, it is possible to generate a function correlating the outputs representative of the received reflected waves and the measured weight and the seated-state of the seat in a neural network circuit, and execute the function using the outputs representative of the received reflected waves and the measured weight as input into the neural network circuit.
To enhance the seated-state determination, the position of a seat track of the seat is measured and an output representative thereof is generated, and then the seated-state of the seat is evaluated based on the outputs representative of the received reflected waves, the measured weight and the measured seat track position. In addition to or instead of measuring the seat track position, it is possible to measure the reclining angle of the seat, i.e., the angle between the seat portion and the back portion of the seat, and generate an output representative thereof, and then evaluate the seated-state of the seat based on the outputs representative of the received reflected waves, the measured weight and the measured reclining angle of the seat (and seat track position, if measured).
Furthermore, the output representative of the measured weight may be compared with a reference value, and the occupying object of the seat identified, e.g., as an adult or a child, based on the comparison of the measured weight with the reference value.
In additional embodiments, the present invention involves the measurement of one or more morphological characteristics of a vehicle occupant and the use of these measurements to classify the occupant as to size and weight, and then to use this classification to position a vehicle component, such as the seat, to a near optimum position for that class of occupant. Additional information concerning occupant preferences can also be associated with the occupant class so that when a person belonging to that particular class occupies the vehicle, the preferences associated with that class are implemented. These preferences and associated component adjustments include the seat location after it has been manually adjusted away from the position chosen initially by the system, the mirror location, temperature, radio station, steering wheel and steering column positions, etc. The preferred morphological characteristics used are the occupant height from the vehicle seat and weight of the occupant. The height is determined by sensors, usually ultrasonic or electromagnetic, located in the headrest or another convenient location. The weight is determined by one of a variety of technologies that measure either pressure on or displacement of the vehicle seat or the force or strain in the seat supporting structure.